


Dean Winchester and the Missing Sugar

by treefrogie84



Series: Spooktober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Halloween Candy, Jack's First Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Dean keeps buying Halloween candy and it keeps disappearing overnight. Who is taking the candy?!





	Dean Winchester and the Missing Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Prompt: Candy Haul

“Do we have any candy bars left?” Dean asks, opening the pantry and pushing aside the boxes of cereal. “Or something sweet.”

Sam frowns. “I think you still have some brownie mix in there from a few months back. I don’t know the last time we had candy bars though.”

“I bought some last grocery run. Getting ready for Halloween.”

“And you think we’re going to get trick or treaters? We live in an abandoned WPA power station that everyone in town thinks is haunted.”

“No...” Dean screws up his face in confusion. “I think Jack likes nougat and Gabriel liked candy and Cas probably likes sweet things too if he ever gives himself a chance to enjoy anything.”

“So you bought a giant mixed bag.”

“Bingo! But they’ve all disappeared. Figured you’d gotten into them.” He digs back into the pantry, shifting everything around as he searches.

“Because _that’s _something I’m likely to do. I have restraint, unlike some people in the room.”

“Fuck off, I can stop whenever I want.”

“Sure you can.” Sam snorts, snaking an arm around Dean to snatch a metallic wrapper. “Oh, Hershey’s. Awesome.” Ripping open the foil, he pops the kiss into his mouth.

Dean grunts, turning around and pushing past Sam. “Guess I’m going back to the store. Do we need anything else?”

“Coffee. And beer. Peanut butter maybe? Cas has been hitting it pretty hard.”

“Got it. Be back in a bit, text me if you remember anything else.”

“Check with Cas and Jack. I have no idea what they’re into this week.”

Dean waves his hand dismissively before heading towards the garage.

* * *

The ‘good’ store is a good thirty minutes away in Smith Center, but it has an entire aisle of different Halloween candy mixes. He picks up three-- one mostly chocolate, one mostly candy, and one true mix-- before grabbing the rest of the groceries and a six-pack of socks. He kicks around town for a little longer, just killing time before going back to Lebanon.

It’s not that he wants to avoid his family, he’s just feeling a bit restless. There’s no hunts to be found, so here he is, buying Halloween candy like he’s stuck in some suburban hellhole.

Sighing, he drops a bag of cheap novels into the passenger seat and heads back to the Bunker. They should be good to go for a couple of weeks now, probably.

* * *

All three bags are gone by morning, even the shitty peanut butter taffy and Dean’s private stash of black licorice.

Dean stares at the empty space in the pantry before spinning around and marching out of the kitchen. “Dammit, you assholes,” he yells down the corridor, throwing open Cas and Jack’s doors. “Stop eating the damn candy!”

“There’s candy?” Jack asks sleepily from his doorway, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Is there any nougat?”

“Not anymore,” Dean shoots back viciously. “Someone ate it all.” He looks at Cas, half dressed with a cup of coffee in hand, standing in the doorway to Dean’s room.

“But who? It wasn’t me,” Jack whines. “Sam says I’m only allowed a couple pieces a day.”

Cas takes a long drink of his coffee, glaring at Dean over the rim of the mug. “I fail to see why this necessitates waking us.”

“I bought three bags yesterday. _Three_. And they’re completely gone. I know I didn’t eat them so--”

“You think one of us did it? That’s not fair.”

“You’re the most likely suspects outside of me. Unless you think Sam’s suddenly grown a sweet tooth to rival Gabe’s. Sam. Who eats _salads _for fun.”

Jack stalks to Sam’s room, sweeping Dean and Cas up in his indignant march.

“I stole some of it,” Cas whispers, out of Jack’s earshot. “The peanut butter candy. And Reese's.”

“That’s a long way from all the chocolate, all the nougat, all the licorice.”

“But Sam?”

“Unless someone’s haunting the Bunker again and stealing it all.” Dean frowns, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number from memory. “Hey Mom. Where are you?”

“Outside of Hibbing, at Donna’s cabin again. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just wanted to check in. Got some missing Halloween candy and didn’t want to accuse Sam if you’re here and we’d just missed you.”

“Do you really think I wouldn’t even say hi?”

Dean shrugs. “Not really, but it’s a big place. Just wanted to check in. I’ll call tomorrow, okay?”

“That's fine, Dean. Love you.”

“You too, Mom.” He hangs up and shoves the phone back into his pocket. “She’s in Minnesota again, which narrows us back down to Sam.”

Jack pounds on Sam’s door. “Sam, did you take all the candy?”

“Wrong question,” Sam calls from inside. “You gotta ask correctly if you want the candy.”

“Really, Sam?” Dean asks, annoyed. “You’re not gonna make me put together costumes, are you?”

“Now that you mention it…”

“Trick or treat!” Jack bursts out.

Sam throws open his door, awkwardly holding out a trio of cheap plastic jack-o-lanterns, filled to the brim with sorted candy. “Uh… the blue one is for Cas and the orange is Jack’s. Dean, yours is the black one.”

“What about you?” Jack asks, snatching the orange pumpkin greedily.

“Well, they only had three colors of buckets, so…” Sam reaches over and drags over a neon pink Frankenstein head. “This one is mine.”

Dean snorts. “Nice.”

Jack is already digging into his, searching out his favorite bits. “Oh, you gave me all the Three Musketeers!”

“Well you like them, so you might as well get them,” Sam points out, running a hand through his hair. “But it's way too early for this much candy.”

“Yes,” Cas agrees from behind his coffee mug. “Perhaps breakfast is more appropriate than sugar?”

“But…” Jack trails off, dropping the handful of candy back into his bucket. “Alright. Fine.”

Cas leads him back to their rooms to get dressed and put the candy away.

“You couldn’t have told me?” Dean grouches. “I thought we had another ghost.”

“With the metabolism of a hummingbird?”

“Well, it wasn’t me or Cas. And Jack had no idea, which means either a ghost, you, or Mom. Mom’s not here, you’re… you. Ghost is suddenly the most likely option.”

“Shut up and put your candy away. Jack’s going to want pancakes for breakfast.”

“Fine,” Dean exaggerates, heading towards his room. “Hey Sammy? Good job.”


End file.
